Sometimes love is all it takes
by Mandy8706
Summary: Nathan cheats on Peyton. Haley hates Nathan but Nathan wants her. Will he get her? Naley and Leyton!
1. He likes me

Nathan was dating Peyton, but he decided to cheat on her with Brooke one night at a party. He never went out with Brooke cause he felt like he was still in love with Peyton until Haley started getting into the picture. Nathan and her would always hang out whenever they could, but Haley started to hate him after he cheated on her bestfriend.

Peyton and Haley arrive at Tree Hill around 9:00 and walk in to their locker that they had beside each other. Nathan had a locker about five lockers down from Haley's. He kept looking at her.

"Do you have like a staring problem or something? I don't think Haley likes someone to stand there and stare at her." Peyton say defending her friend. She never found it in her to forgive Nathan for what he did.

"Will you give it up Peyton." Nathan says walking away.

"Thanks Peyt." Haley says shutting her locker.

"No Problem. Now let's get to class."

"Ok."

Peyton and Haley get to class while Nathan sits in History thinking about Haley. He starts doodling Haley all over his notebook. The bell rings.

"So you like Haley huh?" Tim says reading what he was writing.

"I don't know anymore. I mean she's on my mind like always and... well you know how it is."

"Oh yeah. Ask her out man?"

"Nah.. she hates me ever since the whole Peyton thing."

"Oh when you cheated on her with Brooke?"

"Yeah."

"Well you should at least try you know."

"Yeah I know. I might. Let's get out of here."

Haley and Peyton are at her place hanging out.

"Peyton can I check my e-mail?" Haley ask moving the mouse towards the icon.

"Sure." Peyton says finishing up her drawing.

"This freaks me out. So people are watching me as I type?"

"Yeah. But I will cut it off for you." Peyton says starting to walk over to it.

"No it's fine. You never know some guy might think I'm hot and want to hook up."

"Yeah you never know." Peyton says sitting back down on her bed.

"Wow 10 e-mails I think that's a record."

"Well one of them is from me to tell you I was going to be late picking you up, but obviously you never got it."

"No I didn't. Why does Lucas always send me those stupid forwards."

"He sends them to you to. Ugh I always get those."

"Who is ?"

"That's Nathan why?"

"Why would he be sending me a e-mail?" Haley asks confused.

"I dunno." Peyton says standing up and walking over to read it.

Haley opens it.

Haley,

I know you probably won't talk to me, but I'm sorry for what I did to Peyton I know it was wrong. I am alot more than just cheater. You just got to get to know me better.

Nathan

"Is he for real? I can't believe he had the nerve to e-mail you that." Peyton says laughing.

"Yeah." Haley says confused. 'What was that suppose to mean? Does he like her or what?' Haley thinks to herself. "I got to go Peyt see ya tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

Haley walks home and opens the front door to find noone was home. She goes to room and lays on her bed. She hears a knock on the door.

"Who is it!?" She yells before opening the door.

"It's me Nathan."

"Why are you here?" She yells still not opening the door.

"I just want to talk."

"Sorry I don't allow cheaters in my house." Haley says walking away from the door.

"Haley please don't hate me for one mistake."

Haley stops and stands there. She turns around and opens the door and lets Nathan in.

"I'm allowing you in so make it brief and then leave."

"What's your problem. It's not like I cheated on you."

"Ok is that all now you can leave."

"No that's not all. Haley I have been getting these really weird feeling with you. Like at my locker when Peyton went off on me for staring at you. I couldn't help, but not to stare at you. You know."

"No not really."

"Haley I like you." Nathan flat out says.

"Well I don't like you. Now seriously please leave."

"You know what...... Nevermind." He stands up and walks out.

Haley just stays on the couch and thinks about everything he just says.

r/r- So whatcha think? Continue?


	2. The past is back

Peyton sits in front of her computer thinking about how she would always get on around that time to talk to Lucas before he left to Charleston. She couldn't stop thinking about their fight before he left.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Peyton was sitting in her room drawing as always. She hears a knock on her bedroom door. She looks up to see Lucas.  
  
"Hey babe what's up?" Peyton says getting up and giving him him a hug.  
  
"Nothing much I just got back from Keith's."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yeah and we had a long discussion about something."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About something that's gonna hurt me and you both really bad."  
  
"Lucas your scaring me just tell me already."  
  
"I'm going to Charleston with Keith tomorrow?"  
  
"And your not coming back?"  
  
"Yeah I'm staying."  
  
"What? Why are you leaving me?"  
  
"I need to get out of here. I feel like this is what's best."  
  
"Oh really and how do you get that? Huh Lucas? Your leaving the one girl that loves you so much. How do you expect us to stay together when your all the way over there?"  
  
"I'm not expecting anything Peyton. When I go over there I am dropping everything in Tree Hill and making a new life in Charleston."  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"I think we need to meet new people."  
  
"Meet new people? Lucas I have found the one, your the one. How dare you tell me to find someone else. That is not fair.  
  
"Then what Peyton? How do you expect us to see each other?"

"Simple don't go!"  
  
"Yeah that really works out well. Stay somewhere I'm not happy instead of going somewhere I can start over new."  
  
"And I don't make you happy? Huh that's what you just said isn't it."  
  
"You know that's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean Lucas cause obviously I don't know you anymore."  
  
"I am leaving tomorrow at 4 so if you want to come by and say goodbye you can, but I won't be coming by here."  
  
"Screw you Lucas I hope you stay miserable over there in Charleston."  
  
And there he went. Just like that. No good bye no nothing. I never knew my world could just leave right under my feet like that.  
  
**Flashback ends**  
  
She sees a window pop up that says will you accept message from BballFanatic03  
  
'Who in the world' Peyton thinks to herself  
  
She clicks yes  
  
BballFanatic03: Hey Peyton how have you been?  
  
Cheer4Tree: I've been ok? Who's this?  
  
BballFanatic03: This is your ex bf  
  
Cheer4Tree: No it can't be cause my ex bf is in Charleston and they don't have a computer up there.  
  
BballFanatic03: Oh really then how can he be Iming you right now?  
  
Cheer4Tree: Lucas?? Where are you at?  
  
BballFanatic03: I'm back home babe.  
  
Cheer4Tree: Stop messing with me.  
  
BballFanatic03: Peyton I came back for you.  
  
Peyton signs off quickly after he says that.  
  
'No that's someone else. He can't be back. Can he?'  
  
Peyton goes by Haley's and picks her up for school the next day.  
  
"Haley someone IMed me last night from BballFanatic03. Do you know who that is?" Peyton asks to make sure before she got her hopes up.  
  
"Yeah that's Lucas's old SN from a while back. Why what did he say?"  
  
"He said he was back."  
  
"He's back in Tree Hill. Are you serious?" Haley said excited.  
  
"Yeah he said he came back for me."  
  
"Aww I knew he would."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Trust me when Lucas is in love he cannot stand to be away from that person. And I could tell he was head over heels for you."  
  
"I wonder if he's going to be at the school."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"I hope so." Peyton says relieved and happy.  
  
"Wait didn't you two hate each other when he left."  
  
"Yeah, but I've waited so long to apologize to him and tell him I wanna be with him again."  
  
"But what if he doesn't want to be with you again?"  
  
"I guess that's a risk I just gotta take."  
  
"I hope you two do get back together. Cause I can tell you miss him a lot."  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
Peyton and Haley arrive at school and they go to their lockers. Peyton walks around the corner to find the guy she has been waiting forever to see again with. He was standing at his old locker next to Nathans putting his books back in it. There he was the guy that seems to make her melt inside everytime she sees. She feels like crying when he turns around and falls deep into her eyes. My world all of sudden just came back under me and he was all she could see.  
  
'OMG that was him. He's back. Stay calm just act casual.' Peyton thinks to herself.  
  
She walks to her locker and starts the combination.  
  
"Don't act like I'm not here Peyt. I'm back baby."  
  
"No stop it Lucas."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lucas you broke up with me and now you come back expecting me to drop everything for you, cause it's not gonna happen." She trys to act mad and upset, but just the look on his face makes her make a half smile.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Lucas says raising her chin with his hand and pulling in for a kiss.  
  
"Yes I'm sure." She walks away.  
  
'Go back what are you doing walking away from your everything. **GO BACK**!' Peyton says in her head.  
  
"What's wrong with her Haley?" Lucas says watching her walking.  
  
"I dunno I'll go talk to her. Nice to have you back bud."  
  
"Yeah well I was happy to be back until now."  
  
"Don't worry I will see what's up."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem now get to class."  
  
"Ok see ya." He gives Haley a hug and walks to class.  
  
Haley and Peyton had first period together so she decides to talk to her then.  
  
"What's up with you Peyton? In the car you were all excited to see him."  
  
"I am excited that he's back, but if I let him back that easily then he's gonna think he can just run over me. I gotta be upset right?"  
  
"No. I mean he came all the way back here by himself for you. You gotta give him some credit you know?"  
  
"I guess I could at least talk to him."  
  
"Yeah you could."  
  
After school Haley walks to Peyton car.  
  
"Peyton look." Haley says pointing behind her.  
  
"What?" Peyton turns around to see Lucas walking towards her.  
  
"Talk to him I will be here sitting in the car."  
  
"Peyton can we please talk?" Lucas says in a begging voice.  
  
"I guess you can come by my place after I drop Haley off."  
  
"Ok cool. See ya lata then."  
  
"K bye." Peyton says opening the door to her car.  
  
"Wait." Lucas says turning her around and finally kissing her again. "I have waited so long to do that again."  
  
Peyton smiles.  
  
"See you miss it. I know you do."  
  
"Bye Lucas." She gets in the car,backs out and leaves.  
  
Peyton pulls into Haley's driveway.  
  
"Give him a second chance. I promise it will work out."  
  
"Thanks Hales I just might."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Peyton goes home and changes for Lucas. He arrives about 15 minutes later. He knocks on her bedroom door.  
  
"Will you ever learn to use the doorbell?" Peyton says looking up from her drawing.  
  
"Why you wouldn't have heard it anyways."  
  
"You think you know me so well."  
  
"Cause I do all so well."  
  
"So what do you want anyways?"  
  
"Peyton I want to be with you again, but the way you've been acting all day you don't want to be with me."  
  
"It's not like that Lucas. I just don't want to be hurt again."  
  
"You won't be."  
  
"You hurt me so bad when you left me for those 2 months without a goodbye, no calls, no letters, no nothing. Lucas you were my everything. And in a snap of your finger you took all that away from me. Why? Why would you do that to me?"  
  
"I don't know, but what I do know is when I got out there with Keith. I thought about you non stop and your presents kept haughting me at night and I knew what I had to do. I had to come back and here I am."  
  
"Well I'm glad your back."  
  
"You got a funny way of showing it."  
  
"Sorry I guess I'm still in shock."  
  
"Yeah everyone is. You should see my mom."  
  
"I bet. Has Nathan seen you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think he cares. He saw me in the hall, but he didn't say anything."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So do you want to try this thing again or what?"  
  
"We'll see. Let's just take it slow this time ok."  
  
"I understand, but just to let you know I've matured alot since I left."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"Bye." Lucas says walking out the door.  
  
"Lucas!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It means alot to me that you came back and all." Peyton says with a smile.  
  
Lucas just smiles at her and leaves.


	3. I feel it to

Chapter 3  
  
Haley had noone to talk to about what she should do with Nathan's feelings for her. Obviously if she went to Lucas he would get angry cause Nathan's his worst enemy. She couldn't go to Peyton cause that would be just wrong. She thought about going to Brooke, but she would spread it all though school.  
  
'I guess I got to deal with this by myself.' Haley says to herself walking over to Nathan's house.  
  
Caren answers it.  
  
"Hey is Nathan home?"  
  
"No he's down at the basketball court practicing for his game tomorrow."  
  
"Oh ok thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Haley walks down to the court and watches Nathan from a tree nearby. The same tree she use to watch him and Lucas battle each other on everyday. They actually enjoyed each other's company. She just doesn't understand how one man has enough power to drive two brothers so far away from each other. She watches him and sees how he strives to be a really good player for his dad and how he tries to be better than him.  
  
"Hey." Haley says walking over to him slowly.  
  
"Hey." Nathan says shooting again and making it.  
  
"Your really good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah......" Long silence. "Look Nathan I've been thinking alot about what you said to me last night."  
  
"Oh really and what you come up with?" Nathan says grabbing the ball and holding it.  
  
"I like you to."  
  
"It's just Peyton trusted you so much to be there for her when her mom died and when Lucas left her. She was so heartbroken and then you cheat on her. How do I know that you won't do the same thing to me?"  
  
"Haley I need you to let me prove myself. To prove to you and Peyton that I have changed."  
  
"Nathan I liked you before you and Peyton ever thought about dating, but I just wanted to see if you were good enough for me. And I thought you were. Up until now."  
  
"Haley don't do this to me."  
  
"Don't do what Nathan? Don't turn you down? Unlike some people I don't have a problem doing that."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean."  
  
"You really just don't get it do you Nathan."  
  
"No actually I don't."  
  
"If you really wanna prove me and Peyton wrong that your not a jerk then do it with some other girl."  
  
"Well Haley if that's the way you want it then I guess I gotta be ok with it."  
  
He starts to walk away, but then he turns back around.  
  
"You know what I finally open up my heart and tell someone how I truly feel about them and I get burned. That's pretty sad Haley."  
  
"No what's sad is I come down here to tell you I like you to and it ends in a big argument."  
  
"Are you serious? You came down here to tell me that?" Nathan says with a half smile.  
  
"Yes, but Nathan if we argue like this now then how do you know it's going to work?"  
  
"Cause I have faith in us. Don't you want us to be together?" Nathan says sliding his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yes, but what about Peyton?"  
  
"We will just wait a while to tell her." Nathan says leaning down and kissing her.  
  
Nathan walks Haley home.  
  
She goes to her room changes into her pajamas adn gets online.  
  
Online:  
  
Cheer4Tree-Peyton  
  
TreeHillGirl06-Haley  
  
THRavens03-Lucas  
  
BballJock23-Nathan  
  
Lenix86- Dale  
  
CottoBall57- Linda  
  
Offline:  
  
2hot4u06-Brooke  
  
Tobey61-Dad  
  
CarenR63-Lucas's Mom  
  
Nathan of course is the first to IM her.  
  
BballJock23: Hey cutie I miss you already.  
  
TreeHillGirl06:Aww I miss you to. You should come back over. My parents left a note and said they were out for the night.  
  
BballJock23: Can't got practice in the morning. Sorry.  
  
TreeHillGirl06: Oh it's cool  
  
Lucas pops up.  
  
THRavens03: Hey  
  
TreeHillGirl06: Hey why you change your sn?  
  
THRavens03: Cause I wanted to lol I dunno.  
  
She clicks back to Nathan.  
  
BballJock23: Well babe I gotta get to bed I got a game tomorrow. Are you coming?  
  
TreeHillGirl06: Yeah probably.  
  
BballJock23: Cool c ya babe.  
  
TreeHillGirl06: K bye.  
  
She clicks back to Lucas.  
  
THRavens03: Things have changed so much in the 2 months I was away. It feels like I wasn't very missed.  
  
TreeHillGirl06: OMG Lucas don't you dare say that. Everyone missed you.  
  
THRavens03: Well when I came back it wasn't like everyone ran up to me and gave me a hug. Def. Peyton she didn't smile or anything when she saw me.  
  
TreeHillGirl06: Yeah I know, but she really did miss you and she tried so hard to find someone to refill your spot that you left in her heart, but it didn't work. She ended up getting hurt again.  
  
THRavens03: Yeah I know by my stupid brother. I don't want her to hurt anymore and that's why I'm never leaving her again.  
  
TreeHillGirl06: You better not or you might come back and not find her there waiting for you.  
  
THRavens03: Yeah r u talking to her now?  
  
TreeHillGirl06: No r u  
  
THRavens03: Yeah look what she wrote. I am so glad your back I thought I was going to die if you didn't. I thought Nathan was going to be the one to refill your shoes, but he couldn't I soon realize your the one. And when you find the one noone can take that persons place.  
  
TreeHillGirl06: Aww that was sweet.  
  
THRavens03: Yeah. And I wrote back. I'm not leaving anymore so you don't have to worry.  
  
TreeHillGirl06: Your such a sweetheart Lucas. You always were.  
  
THRavens03: I try to be as sweet as I can.  
  
TreeHillGirl06: I think Caren did a great job raising you.  
  
THRavens03: haha yeah. I think Peyton is starting to forgive me. We're not together again yet, but I think we will be soon.  
  
TreeHillGirl06: That's cool congrats.  
  
THRavens03: Well I got a game tomorrow so I gotta get to bed. Night  
  
TreeHillGirl06: Night.  
  
Haley decides to get off to and goes to bed.  
  
The next day Haley decides to go with Peyton to the game. Peyton dropped out of the cheerleading squad when Lucas left, because she said she couldn't cheer for a team that lost the best player. Plus she said she would do more crying than cheering. When Lucas came back Brooke let her rejoin so she did.  
  
They walk into the gym and Peyton goes to the locker room to change into her cheerleading uniform and Haley walks over to Nathan who was on the bottom bleacher by himself and Lucas was on the other side of it while the other ones were out on the court practicing.  
  
"Shouldn't you and Lucas be out there?"  
  
"No, Whitey doesn't want us to throw out our arms, because tonight me and Lucas is the one playing most of the plays."  
  
"Oh cool, can't wait to watch them."  
  
Nathan smiles at her.  
  
"Now don't be trying to show off cause I'm here."  
  
"Can't help it."  
  
Lucas keeps looking over there and he sees Nathan put his arm around her. Peyton walks out of the locker room and walks over to Lucas.  
  
"It feels so weird to be in a uniform again."  
  
"I bet. Look over at Haley and Nathan."  
  
Peyton turns her head and sees Nathan with his arm around her waist and Haley's arms around his neck.  
  
"OMG Lucas."  
  
"Yeah Tim told me he liked her, but I would hope that she doesn't like him."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Lucas and Nathan come on. Here comes the people." Whitey yells as people pile on the bleachers.  
  
"Wait for me after the game to take a shower and get changed and I will give you a ride home."  
  
"Ok great."  
  
Haley walk up the bleachers to Caren and watches her future boyfriend that she has finally fallen head over heels for play the game. Everytime he would make a shot he would look at her and smile.  
  
After the game Nathan runs straight into the locker room. Peyton walks over to her.  
  
"Haley you need me to take you home?"  
  
"No I got a ride."  
  
"Nathan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me guess Nathan's taking to you home."  
  
"No." Haley said trying her best to lie though it.  
  
"Don't be a backstabber Haley." Peyton says walking away.  
  
Haley stands there for a minute confused on what she was talking about.  
  
She sits back down and waits for Nathan to come out. He was finally the last one. He walks out sits his bags down and gets his wallet out. Haley runs over to him.  
  
"Whatcha doin' babe?"  
  
"Looking for a ticket I thought I lost."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He sticks in back in his back pocket. Haley pushes him against the wall and kisses him.  
  
They makeout for like a minute.  
  
"Let's go back to my place." Nathan says.  
  
"Ok." Haley says with a smile. 


	4. Haley's accident

Nathan drives Haley back to his apartment and takes her to his room. He lays her down and starts kissing her. He really starts to get into it. He takes his shirt off and throws it to the side. He starts to undo her belt.  
  
"Nathan stop."  
  
Nathan rolls off from on top of her and she sits up.  
  
"What did you think was going to happen here?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah and that's why your all on top of me trying to get my belt off."  
  
"Why can't we?"  
  
"Cause Nathan."  
  
"Oh I see. I am so sorry Haley I never want to pressure you."  
  
"Why do all guys want that from girls? Nathan can't you see sometimes love is all it takes to be good for someone."  
  
"Maybe I should take you home."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
He just walks out to his car. Haley gets in the car and not a word was said the whole time. Something had gotten to him, but she couldn't figure it out.  
  
Haley goes home and lays on her bed. For some reason Peyton popped in her head and what she said to her at the game. 'Don't be a backstabber Haley.' She realizes what she met. Peyton still likes Nathan or still has feelings for him.  
  
She hears a knock on her door. She walks down the stairs and opens the door.  
  
"Hey Peyton." Haley says greeting Peyton.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I was going to call you earlier, but I kinda got into things."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah come in." Haley walks her over to the couch.  
  
"What you want to call me for?"  
  
"When you said 'Don't be a backstabber Haley' what you mean?"  
  
"I don't know I was hoping you would have forgotten about that."  
  
"You still have feelings for Nathan."  
  
"I dunno I thought I did, but then I look back at what he did to me and I realize I can never be with him again after what I saw. It keeps replaying in my head every night before I fall asleep."  
  
"Yeah that was kinda bad, but I think I can forgive him. Don't be mad at me cause I did hate him so much for doing that to you, but I can't help how I feel about him."  
  
"I know and that's why I want to tell you that should try it with him."  
  
"Thanks Peyt." Haley says all of a sudden looking sad.  
  
"What's wrong Hales you've been acting weird ever since I got here."  
  
"It's just before you came Nathan tried to well you know with me."  
  
"Really?."  
  
"Yeah and I mean I always told Lucas that I was waiting for marriage, but sometimes me and Nathan gets in these makeout stages and he makes it hard to stop you know."  
  
"Yeah, but don't do it just because you feel like you can't stop you know. And don't let him pressure you either."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I wish I was more like you. You know waiting and all."  
  
"Who was your first?"  
  
"Lucas."  
  
"Are you serious? Why didn't I hear about this?"  
  
"Well we promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Oh I understand. Wow that's cool. Your lucky to have Lucas as your first."  
  
"Yeah and when you finally do decide to go all the way with Nathan you will be lucky to have him as your first."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I gotta get home and get in the bed see you tomorrow k?"  
  
"Yeah see ya."  
  
Peyton goes home and lays back on her bed. She was thinking in her head why did she lie to Haley like that? Why did she tell her Lucas was her first when she knows Nathan was when they were 15? She wanted her to feel like her and Nathan could have a better bond together if Haley thinks she's Nathan's first to. She still remembers her and Nathan's first time at his house. How he was so scared to do anything, cause he didn't want to pressure her. They had decided to go all the way the night Nathan told her he loved her for the first time.  
  
Lucas knocks on her bedroom door.  
  
"Whatcha drawing there?" Lucas asks walking over to her bed.  
  
"My life." She says looking up at him.  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not showing you my life that you were never a part of."  
  
"You still hate me for leaving don't you."  
  
"The night you left I cried non stop just thinking how I was going to live my life without you in it. Then Nathan came back into my life. I thought he was going to make me feel better, but he only made it worst. I started to miss you more. I soon realized Lucas you have to be a part of my life. You have to stay with me forever or I don't think I can live. You know?"  
  
Lucas sits on her bed and hugs her.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm never leaving you the way I did. I promise you that babe."  
  
"You better not."  
  
He just sits there and holds her.  
  
"When I came back I was so scared I was going to have to start over new with you. I thought you had forgotten about me and I had to remind you of what you had before I left."  
  
"I will never forget you Lucas. Trust me I can't forget. There's something about you that touches me and when we kiss I get so weak. Where I forget to breath. Your the only one for me. The only one who can sweet talk me to tears, hold my hand till I shiver, and can touch my heart with just one word. And I tell god he can take me now my work here is done. I have finally fell in love and its great. My feelings for you right now are so strong."  
  
"I love you baby."  
  
The next day Peyton and Haley decided to go to a party together without Lucas or Nathan. They just wanted to just hang out and have a girls night.  
  
"I miss Nathan Peyton why are we here without them?" Haley said to Peyton crossing her arms.  
  
"Girl let's just have fun please."  
  
"I'll try, but I'm not grinding with anyone just so you know."  
  
"Yeah ok. We'll see."  
  
Haley spots Tim and Jake with some other guys. They walk over to him.  
  
"Hey." Haley says.  
  
"Hey where's Nate?" Tim asks Haley.  
  
"Oh Peyt and I are hanging out together."  
  
"Oh." He smiles. "So are you not dancing, because Nathan's not here?"  
  
"No I will dance, but I refuse to grind."  
  
"We'll see." Tim says sitting his drink down and taking her hand.  
  
"You want to dance?" Jake ask Peyton.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Peyton and Jake start dancing to Dip it Low.  
  
"So you don't grind either?" Jake asks.  
  
"No I will. I came to have some fun."  
  
"Oh ok then." Jake says turning her around and putting his arm around her waist and letting her grind into him.  
  
"Come on Haley let's just grind. You know you want to."  
  
"Oh do I?"  
  
"Yes so come on."  
  
"I can't sorry." Haley walks off to the side. She gets a drink and turns around and leans against the table. She looks over to see Peyton and she finds her grinding with Jake. She turns away for a second then turns around to look again and she finds that Jake has now turned Peyton around and their making out.  
  
"Peyton let's go." Haley says grabbing her arm and pulling her out.  
  
"What are you doing Haley?!" Peyton yells angrily.  
  
"This is wrong what your doing to Lucas."  
  
"I'm just having some fun Haley."  
  
"Yeah well he cares alot about you and well I thought you told me earlier you cared alot about him to."  
  
"Please save the lecture for someone who actually cares."  
  
"Whatever Peyton. I'm leaving this place."  
  
"Well I'm staying here with Jake."  
  
"Fine I'll get Tim to take me home."  
  
Peyton walks back in and walks over to Jake and puts her arms around him.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Jake ask worried.  
  
"Yeah everything's fine."  
  
"You wanna dance it'd a slow song."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walk out to the middle and Jake slides his arms around her waist.  
  
"I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your friend."  
  
"It's ok Jake." Peyton rests her head on his chest. "She just doesn't understand." She whispers.  
  
"Hey Tim can I get a ride home?" Haley asks running over to him on the porch.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They walk out to his car and like a gentlemen he opens the door for her and closes it. Then he gets in the driver's side and speeds off.  
  
"So how are you and Nathan anyways?" Tim asks putting his hand on her leg.  
  
"We're great." Haley says shoving his hand off her leg.  
  
"Why you do that for." Tim says putting his hand back on her leg and pulling over.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I wanna makeout."  
  
"Hello I have Nathan."  
  
"Hello I don't care." Tim says leaning over trying to kiss her. Haley starts to scream.  
  
"Get off me!" Haley tries to open the door to get out, btu it was locked finally she kept trying and she got it unlocked and opened. She runs with her all her strength to a place where she hoped he wouldn't find her. She got her cell phone out and called Lucas.  
  
"Lucas!!!!" She yells.  
  
"What Haley? What's wrong?"  
  
"Hurry up and get me I will explain later."  
  
"Where you at?"  
  
"I'm downtown at that that new place they just built."  
  
"Ok I'm leaving now."  
  
"Please hurry."  
  
"Ok I will."  
  
"What happened Hales. You look like a mess."  
  
"Well I feel like a mess."  
  
"Well tell me already before I go crazy."  
  
"Ok... I was at Jake's party with Peyton and me and Peyton had a disagreement about something so I told her I was leaving. I asked Tim for a ride home and he said of course. We started going down the road and he asked about Nathan while putting his hand on my leg I shoved him off, but he did it again then he pulled over..." She starts to bawl her eyes out.  
  
"OMG Haley then what did he do."  
  
"He forced me to makeout with him and I tried to open the door, but it was locked so I kept trying and trying and finally it opened and I ran for dear life."  
  
"He's dead." Lucas gets up and begins to walk out.  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hold me?"  
  
"Yeah babe." Lucas sits back down and holds her. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you call me? Why not Nathan?"  
  
"Cause I knew for a fact that you would come in a heartbeat."  
  
"And you don't think Nathan would?"  
  
"I don't know anymore."  
  
Haley stays the night with Lucas just talking about things that have been going on in their lives and how they are changing so much. 


	5. Changes we make

Chapter 5

Lucas takes her home that night around 6 in the morning so she had time to get ready for school. Her parents were out for that night and the morning so they never knew. Haley makes her breakfast then sits down to watch t.v. She hears a knock on the door. It's Peyton.

"Hey Haley."

"Hey."

"Look I know you hate me, but I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. You were right that was wrong what I did to Lucas and I'm going to tell Lucas everything."

"I won't tell him."

"Are you ok?" Peyton says feeling her head. "Cause you acted like you were going to last night."

"Yeah I know, but a lot happened on the way home that changed my mind." Haley says walking over to her couch and sitting down.

"Haley what happened?"

"Peyton last night when I rode with Tim home he tried to rape me."

"OMG Haley."

"Yeah pretty sad huh. I trusted him to just take me home and drop me off."

"This is all my fault Haley I am sorry."

"Yeah well sorry doesn't stop me from shaking Peyton."

Peyton looks down sadly.

"I'm so scared. I'm so scared he's going to do it again. It could have gone so far Peyton. What if I never escaped."

"It's all over now Haley."

"I hope it is."

"Yeah. You better run upstairs and change we got 15 minutes to get to the school."

Haley runs upstairs and changes and they go to school.

Haley walks into the school just hoping she wouldn't run into Tim. She walks to her locker and sees Lucas at his locker. Haley opens her locker and gets her Chemistry book out.

"Hey Hales." Lucas says grabbing his bookbag up from the floor and walking over to her.

"Hey."

"So have you talked to Nathan about all this yet?"

"No and I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"Just let this be our little secret. I mean it's really not a big deal."

"But Haley this is bigger than you think."

"Thanks Lucas. I mean really thanks for caring, but I'm a big girl now. I now how to make my own decisions." Haley walks away.

Lucas just watches her walk down the hall and thinks about everything they have been through. How much of his life she has been a part of, but why was she so shady to him? Why all of a sudden did she just not care about what happened that night when she made it so dramatic last night?

Ohwell he thinks to himself as he walks to class.

Haley walks into chemistry and finds Nathan not there. She sits down as normal, but soon spots Peyton at the door waving her to come to her. The bell hadn't rung yet so she figured she would.

"What do you want Peyton? The bells about to ring."

"OMG Nathan and Tim had this huge fight just a while ago in the hall."

"Why?"

"I think because of what Tim did to you."

"Well how did he find out?"

"Don't look at me I hate the guy."

"Well Lucas hates him to so he wouldn't have told him."

"Tim probably told one of his buddy's and they told Nathan."

"Yeah probably. Was Nathan hurt."

"He had a busted lip, but not as bad as Tim looked."

"Let's go see Nathan."

"Peyton class is about to start."

"Live a little Haley. I am the queen of skipping. I will get you back in class with a excuse the teachers always fall for."

"I was in guidance." They say in unison.

"Hurry come on." Peyton says taking off down the hall.

They walk down by the nurses office and peeks in. There sat Nathan with a ice pack on his lip and Tim on the other side of the room with a busted lip, a black eye and some scrapes on his cheek.

"Dang Nathan got him good." Peyton says to Haley. "Call him out here."

"Then the nurse will catch us skipping."

"My dad knows her their like bestfreinds. She loves me she won't care."

"Ok."

They walk in.

"Hey Peyton how's your dad?"

"He's on the boat right now he comes in next week."

"That's good."

"Yeah it is."

They walk over to Nathan.

"Nathan what happened?"

"Stupid Tim told Jake about what he did to you so I went after him."

"Nathan it was no big deal."

"Haley he tried to rape you. I consider that a big deal."

"Do you want to get out of here or what?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I want to skip with you?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah sure."

"Ok." Haley takes his hand. "Bye Peyt."

"Bye."

Peyton gets back to class as Haley and Nathan go cruising in his car.

"This is great Nathan."

"Yeah I know."

"Being a rebel is kinda fun."

Nathan laughs.

"So where are we going?"

"I don't care where do you want to go?" Nathan ask turning his head to her.

"Umm... let's go to your place and swim."

"Why always my place? Let me take you somewhere nice."

"No let's just go to your place."

"Ok it's your skip day I guess."

Haley and Nathan go back to his place and swim wand watch tv. They hang out till about 6 then he takes her home.

Haley walks in the front room and finds her parents sitting on the couch watching the door as she walks in.

"Hey." Haley says scared of why they are just sitting there staring.

"So where have you been? Your all wet." Haley's dad asks.

"Oh me and Peyt got in her pool."

"Oh really and this was after school." Haley's mom say exaggerating the after.

"Yeah."

"Then Haley why did we just get a call that said you weren't in 4th,5th,6th,or 7th?"

"I was? Why would they say I wasn't?"

"Maybe cause you weren't Haley why are you lying to me about skipping with Nathan that is not like you."

"I'm not mom."

"Yes you are cause I went down my the café and Deb said the principle said the same thing about Nathan."

"This is so unbelievable." Haley says starting to walk away.

"Wait there's more Haley James so stop. Me and your dad have been talking about setting you up with some rules. We have been letting you get away with to much."

"Your kidding me right."

"No."

"As of today you are grounded from Nathan for 2 weeks."

"You can't keep me away from him."

"Oh we can't. Well now on for the next 2 weeks we will be picking you up from school or you take the bus."

"UGH!" Haley screams running up the steps and to her room.

She gets online and IM's Nathan

TreeHillGirl06:Hey Nate.

BballJock23: Hey.

TreeHillGirl06: Guess what??

BballJock23: What?

TreeHillGirl06: My parents found out that I skipped so I am grounded from you for 2 weeks.

BballJock23: No way are u serious?

TreeHillGirl06: Yeah so they will be picking me up from school now and I cant go out with you anymore not even with Peyt cause they think she will take me to you.

BballJock23: Peyt hates me y would she take me to you?

TreeHillGirl06: They don't know that. but hey we can still se each other in school. They can't not let me go to school cause of you.

BballJock23: Yup.

TreeHillGirl06: Better get off b4 my parents come up and see me talking to you so bye and I love you.

BballJock23: Love u too night.

Haley signs off and walks over to her bed and lays down and falls to sleep.

The next day she gets up, gets ready, and finds Peyton down stairs with her parents.

"Haley Peyton will not be taking you to school either."

"Mom come on."

"Nope."

"Ok well I guess I will just go." Peyton says leaving.

Soon after Haley's mom takes her to school. She walks around the corner to her locker and goes to Nathan right away and hugs him.

"Nathan 2 weeks."

"2 weeks! I thought it was just a couple of days."

"Yeah I know."

"But Hales valentine days is tomorrow."

"Yeah well I guess you will be spending it alone this year cause my parents aren't going to let me go out."

"We'll see about that. Now let's get to class."

After school Haley walks outside and finds her mo sitting right in front of the school waiting for her. She gets in the car and they leave.

"Mom tomorrow valentines day. Are you seriously not going to let me and Nathan be together on that day?"

"I don't know yet. I will talk it over with your dad."

"Why is everything gotta be ok with dad? Huh mom? Can you not make decisions on your own?"

Haley's mom doesn't say a word. Her mom was very quiet. She never really yelled at her a lot, cause she never really had to. Haley was always the straight A student who never got in trouble. So she really didn't know how to react to her skipping.

As soon as Haley got home she ran upstairs, went to her room, and slammed the door behind her. She got out her books and started to do her homework. That was something that seem to relax her. She hears a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Lucas."

She opens the door.

"Oh she let's you up."

"Yeah well my mom came to talk to your mom and she told her it was important that I talked to you after your mom told me you couldn't have company."

"Oh ok."

"Haley was has gotten into you. Skipping? How in the world did you get that in your head?"

"I don't know."

"No, I know. Nathan. Right?"

"No not right. Cause I did this on my own."

"But he was with you wasn't he."

"Yes, but it was all my idea."

"Whatever Haley I am sick of you lying to me over him. I am sick of you trying to protect him even if that means getting you in trouble. And I'm sick of you acting like you love him when you don't.

"How do you know that I think I'm in love with him?"

"I see you falling head over heels to see him, I see you lying for him, I see you being all over him all the time. Haley that's not you."

"Who knows who I am anymore Lucas. Yes I am changing, but I didn't think that was a bad thing."

"It is when your turning into the person you promised me you wouldn't be." Lucas says as he walks out the door.

"Yeah Lucas you think that solves everything don't you. Just walk away when things get rough. I wish you would learn to admit when your scared."

Lucas stops.

"What do you mean?"

"Your scared of losing me, your bestfriend, to Nathan."

"Bout time you figured it out."

He walks away again.


	6. Valentines Day

Chapter 6

After Lucas and his mom leaves, Haley's mom walks up and talks to her.

"Haley can we talk."

"Sure. Come on in."

Haley's mom pulls up Haley's computer chair to the side of her bed. Haley sits up.

"So are you up here to lecture me or are you up here to talk?"

"I want to talk."

"Ok."

"Haley everyone knows how much you are changing and it scares us. Lucas definitely. He told us the way you acted tonight and I think it's harsh."

"No it's because he doesn't want me to be with Nathan cause he hates him."

"Oh yeah. Well Haley I don't want you to turn out a bad person that's all."

"I won't mom. Can't you see I'm not changing I'm just growing up. I always thought growing up would be so much fun, but it's not. It's so complicated. So many people expect so much out of me. I am sorry mom. I'm sorry I can't be perfect anymore highschool won't let me do it."

"I know and that's why I am ungrounding you and you can go out with Nathan tomorrow. Just please don't try anything like that again."

"I won't."

"Ok hunny now go to bed."

"Night." Haley says getting under her covers.

"Night." Her mom says shutting off the lights and closing her door.

The next morning Peyton wakes up to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Peyton says trying her best to adjust her eyes to the bright sun shining in her windows.

"Hey Peyt guess what?" Haley says on the other line.

"What?"

"I'm ungrounded."

"That was fast."

"Yeah I know so when you get dressed and everything swing by and pick me up."

"Ok."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Peyton gets up and gets ready then she goes to pick up Haley.

As soon as Haley gets into the school she goes straight to Nathan who was at his locker as always waiting for her as he did every morning.

"Nathan I am off grounded." Haley says throwing her arms around him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. So we can do something after school for valentines day."

"Actually I am going to pick you up tonight around 7."

"Oh ok."

They go to their classes, but it was so hard for Haley to concentrate just thinking about what Nathan had planned. After school she had Peyton to drop her off at Lucas's. When they got their Lucas was getting out of his car.

"Are you getting out to talk to him?" Haley asks starting to get out.

"No we're doing something tonight. You go ahead and talk to him."

"Ok bye." Haley shuts the door and runs over to Lucas. "Hey."

"Haley what do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

"About what?!"

"Don't yell at me Lucas."

"Come on." Lucas says grabbing his bookbag from his backseat and walking inside. He goes to the kitchen and they sit at the table.

"Lucas why can't I grow up? Why is that such a bad thing to you?"

"It's not. It's not you growing up it's you being with Nathan."

"Why can't I be with Nathan?"

"Cause you know I hate him."

"Oh I see. It's all about you now. It's me falling in love with him not you."

"Your not falling in love with him."

"Oh I'm not how do you know?"

"Cause you can't."

"Why can't I?"

"Cause you still love me."

"No I don't Lucas."

"Oh really you don't Haley?"

"Not in that way. I love you like a bestfriend."

"Wow now I feel special Haley."

"Lucas why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Everytime I come visit you now you seem to always want to argue about Nathan and I am sick of it."

"Remember when we were younger and....."

"No! Lucas I refuse to go back and bring back old memories with you." Haley says standing up.

"Why is that?"

"Cause I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Cause I never want to go back to them. I never want to go back to that person I was."

"And who was that person?"

"A person who was scared of everything."

"Don't be scared anymore Haley. Let's just talk."

She sits back down

"When we was younger and we would play on the swings at the park, we would play on the monkeybars, and the merry-go-round it just seemed so simple. You tried so hard to protect me from getting hurt, but I still seemed to find a way to fall down. Nomatter how many times I fell and scraped my legs and arms it never compared to the pain of a broken heart. The one thing that was beyond your control to protect and it was broken. In a blink of a eye it shattered and I can't seem to fix it."

"I wish I could."

"I know you do, but it's Nathan's job now."

Lucas just sits there silent.

"I need to go. Bye Luke."

"Bye."

Haley walks out the door, but then stops.

"By the way Lucas." Lucas looks up at her. "Nomatter how many times you broke my heart.......you will always be my bestfriend."

"I hope Nathan doesn't break your heart."

"Me to."

She leaves.

Haley walks back to her house and gets ready for Nathan to come over. He comes around 6:55 and knocks on her door and she answers.

"Hey Nathan."

"Hey babe are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Nathan walks her to the car and opens the door for her then gets in the driver's side and drives off.

"So where we going?" Haley asks excited.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh ok."

Haley sits in her seat so excited to see what he has planned for her.

"Put this on." Nathan says handing her a blindfold.

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Ok." Haley puts on the blindfold.

He pulls up and stops the car. He helps her out and walks her over to a place. He pulls off her blindfold and she finds her staring through the ocean.

"OMG Nathan it's beautiful."

"Yeah and look."

Haley looks over to find a table for two to eat as they view the site of the ocean.

"This is great thank you so much for taking me here." Haley says hugging him.

"Anything for you Haley. Now lets eat."

They both sit and talk as they eat their dinner. After they were done Nathan gets a blanket out of his car and puts it on the sand and they sit on it. She sits in between his legs as he wraps his arms around her.

"Haley I want know what Lucas did to make you give it up to him that night."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause I want to know what made you want him in that way, so that just maybe I can make you one me in that way to."

"You really don't want to know. It's a long story."

"Please?"

"Ok. It was Christmas eve night me and Lucas was at my house all alone cause Peyton had left and Jake to. Lucas stayed of course because his mom was talking to my mom. We was sitting on the couch watching tv and I wanted to show him something, I forget what it is now. So I walked upstairs and I was searching everywhere for it. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and I find Lucas there. And I told him I couldn't find it and he told me he didn't care that we could just hang out up here so we did. We sat on my bed and he leaned over and kissed me. I shoved him off and I asked why he did it. He said he couldn't help it that he loved me. That was the very first person who told me they loved me and it made me feel so special. So I gave in and kissed him. Then he started to get on top of me and I got so scared. I didn't know what was happening. So I just went with it and went all the way with him. OMG it was so great. It was like heaven on earth I swear. The next morning Lucas was so angry, cause he knew I was waiting for marriage. Then I started to cry cause I broke my morals. So I ran back home as fast as I could, and laid there and cried. It didn't take me a minute to lay down till I realized Lucas was the one. He's the one that I have been saving myself for all that time."

"If he was the one, then what broke you two up?"

"Love."

"What do you mean love?"

"Trust me Nathan when you think your so in love don't be so sure. Sometimes love can be your worst enemy."

"Don't scare me like that Haley."

"Why would that scare you?"

"Cause I think I'm falling in love with you."

"No Nathan your really not."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me Nathan you will know when your really head over heels in love with someone."

"Oh."

"Just don't let it break us up like it did me and Lucas."

"Then tell me. Tell me how I know?"

"I don't know Nathan. I really don't, but Nathan I want to share everything with you that me and Lucas did. I want to make love to you Nathan. I want that to bring us close. I want that to make us love each other even more. I want that to make you stay with me forever and always." Haley says putting her arms around him.

"I don't Haley. I don't want that to make you stay with me. I want love to make us stay together. Remember sometimes love is all it takes. Isn't that what you told me."

"Yeah. Now lets just sit here and keep each other close and watch the stars till sunrise."

Lucas had decided to take Peyton to a art showing that was going on that day at the center then he would take her to dinner. So they went to the showing and stayed for about a hour and a half then went to dinner.

"Lucas that was amazing thanks for taking me there."

"Yeah no problem. Now order whatever you want it's on me."

"Awww...ok."

"Peyton how did I get so lucky? How did I get the chance to fall in love with you?"

"Your such a cornball Lucas."

"No I'm serious Peyton. I am really glad I am spending valentines with you tonight."

"Me too Luke."

"I got you something." Lucas says sliding out a bag from under the table.

"Lucas you didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did. Here open it."

He hands her the bag and she pulls all the tissue paper off from the top. She finds a teddy bear in it, flowers, lotion, and perfume. There was a long box that was individual wrapped. Peyton unwraps it and opens the box.

"OMG." Peyton says with tears starting to form. When she opened the box she found a 1 and a half karat diamond on a 24 karat white gold necklace. "Lucas this is to much." She says giving him back the box and necklace and walking away.

Lucas runs outside after her and finds her sitting on the curb with her arms on her shoulders trying to keep warm.

"Here take this." Lucas says taking his jacket off and putting it around her.

"Thanks."

"Yeah." Lucas sits down beside her. "What was wrong with you in there? Did you not like it?"

"No I loved it. It's just Lucas I never got anything that nice before. I guess I was shocked that someone like you would want to spend that much on me."

"Peyton you are worth so more than just a diamond necklace, but that's all I could afford."

"I just feel like your trying to hard to keep me. Lucas if your not leaving me again then I am going to stay with you forever this time. Ok."

"I know, but I am just scared. Everyone around me is changing and I hate it. I wish everyone would stay the same."

"I wish we could to, but it's not possible. Eventually everyone is going to leave us and go to college, get married, and move far far away."

"I know. Please Peyton accept this necklace and where it."

Peyton pulls her hair around her shoulder and let's him put it on her.

"Thanks Lucas I really do like it."

"I know you do babe. Now come on let's go home."

They get up and go home.

As soon as the sun started to rise Nathan and Haley decided to pack up and leave for home. Nathan gives her a good-bye kiss and she runs to her porch. As soon as she hits half way there she finds roses everywhere. Haley walks in side and runs in to her room to find a bouquet of flowers and a note beside them. She picks it up and reads it.

Haley,

Hey baby I hope you like all the flowers. I just want you to know how much I love you and how hard I have fallen in love with you. Baby you are everything to me and if you ever decide to leave me one day I think I would just die. I am so glad you gave me a second chance. Haley you have bettered my life in so many ways. I want to thank you for giving me the courage to stick up to my dad. I actually had the courage to tell my dad to back off me and Lucas and to let us play the game we want to. My life was so hectic till you came and calmed everything down. I want you to go into your bathroom and look in the mirror. I want you to look at how much beauty you have and there's your answer to the question you asked me the other day. 'Why do you love me so much?' I love you and I hope we are together forever!

Love Nathan

Haley walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. She goes to turn on the faucet and she finds a little box.

'OMG' She says to herself.

She opens it up to find a silver ring with diamond hearts all around it. Their was a card sitting up on the sink. She opens it up and reads it.

Haley,

I hope you like the card and the ring. Don't get scared it's just a promise ring. I want you to wear it and its my promise to never hurt you or cheat on you as long as we are together.

Love Nathan


	7. I'm Scared

Chapter 7

Haley slipped on the ring and it was perfect fit. She for the first time has fallen in love and it felt so great. She keeps it on as she goes to her bed and falls asleep.

The next morning she found Nathan in front of her house not Peyton.

"Nathan? Why are you picking me up?"

"Geeze I thought you would be excited."

"I am." Haley gets in.

"I see you liked the ring." Nathan says holding her hand. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks. I love it."

Nathan smiles at her. "This is so crazy. Nathan Scott and Haley James together."

"Why is that so crazy?"

"Cause I never thought I could have such a beautiful and wonderful girlfriend until now."

"You gotta stop doing that Nathan."

"Stop what?"

"Stop making it hard to wait."

"Haley I am not going to pressure you to give it so soon. But why did you give it up to Lucas and now it's so hard for you to go all the way with me."

"Because Nathan sex is a really big deal to me and I didn't just give it to Lucas. It took me 11 years to give it up to him."

"I will wait forever Haley."

"I know and sometimes I feel like it's not fair to you."

"No Haley it is fair, but it isn't fair to you for me to keep asking you when your ready."

"Nathan it's ok for you to ask."

"Just tell me when you are ready please."

"I will Nathan. I promise."

Peyton and Lucas had decided to spend their lunch up in the library cause Peyton wanted to draw and Lucas wanted to read his new book. As Peyton draws she can't help to look up and glance at Lucas. She keeps staring till he looks up at her she quickly looks back down at her drawing. She looks up again and sees him staring at her. She laughs.

"What?" Lucas asks.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No I just like watching you read like you liking to watch me draw."

"Yeah ok." She goes back to drawing. "So what are you drawing anyways?"

"Something."

"I want to see." Lucas says trying to look over at it, but she pulls it close to her so he couldn't.

"It's nothing."

"Peyton let me see. Please."

She finally hands it to him. He finds that she was drawing him standing towards her and her back towards him and him saying 'How did I get the chance to fall in love with you?'

"So whats this mean?" Lucas asks. "Why are you turned away from me?"

"I don't know. It's just a stupid drawing." Peyton says standing up and walking out to the hall.

"Wait stop Peyton."

"Stop Peyton Stop that's all I hear from you anymore. Stop telling me to stop and let me move on."

Lucas stands their confused as hell. "What are you talking about?"

"Forget it." Peyton walks away.

After school she walks out to her car.

"Hey Peyt!" Nathan yells before Peyton leaves the parking spot.

"Hey Nate what are you doing?" Peyton had decided still not to forgive Nathan, but to be cool with him.

"Nothing just heading to practice."

"Cool."

"Yeah and I have a big favor to ask you."

"Ok what?"

"Could you give me a ride home after practice?"

"Yeah sure what time should I be back?"

"Umm.. in a hour? Sorry I didn't drive the car, cause it was making a weird sound this morning so mom took me."

"Oh it's fine I will come back and get ya."

"You sure?"

"Yeah See ya."

"Ok thanks bye."

Nathan runs into the gym and Peyton goes home.

A hour has passed and Peyton is sitting outside waiting for Nathan. She watches Lucas come out and look at her. For once in her life her heart literally felt dead like it didn't want to work anymore. He gave her the meanest look possible. Her thoughts all crashed when Nathan opens the door and gets in.

"So how was practice?"

"Same."

"Yeah Lucas was full out yelling at me in the locker room when I told him you were giving me a ride home."

"Why?"

"I don't know you know Lucas."

"Yeah."

A couple of minutes down the road Peyton looks over at Nathan.

"So how have things been lately you know since we've been broken up?"

"Ok I guess. I'm getting a scholarship for basketball and we more than likely are going to the play offs."

"Oh really. That's good."

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I've been great. Things are going much better in my life."

"That's good to hear I guess."

"I still miss you Nate."

"When you broke up with me. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to find someone just like you. That I wouldn't be able to love someone as much as I loved you, but then Haley came into my life and she is the total opposite of you and I didn't mind. I started to realize not everyone is like you. You are so unique, in a good way I mean."

"You be good to that girl Nathan. She's the only one I feel like I can trust right now and she's so nice. She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken."

"Come on Peyton you know me."

"Yeah I know, but everyone is changing and we haven't talked for like 2 months so I don't know anymore."

"Yeah."

"I don't know if you care or not, but when I hated you all that time it was to hide the fact that I missed you so much."

"Why? I was such a bad boyfriend."

"No you weren't I mean yeah you were when you cheated on me, but Nathan you were honestly the best thing that had happened to me. I mean you were there for me when I needed you, you comforted me, and you were my escape when I needed out."

"I kept thinking to myself 'Did this really happen? Did we really break up?'"

"Do you regret it?"

"I use to, but now that I have Haley I don't. I mean I loved you so much,but I think it was for the best. I think we kinda connected only on a sexual level you know?"

"Yeah, but hey I wasn't complaining."

"Me either. That's why it's getting so hard for me to wait for Haley to be ready for me. I keep screwing up cause with you I never had to wait, but with Haley I keep going to far and she has to stop me."

"That's good that she's that way. Because when she does decide to have sex you will know that she saved herself for you and that makes it all so much specialer."

"Yeah, but that's it I'm not her first. Lucas was."

"Your kidding."

"I thought you knew."

"No."

"Oh well he was."

"Oh, well that sucks that your not her first."

"Yeah I think that's what made our first time together feel so special?"

"Yeah I know I'm so glad we saved ourselves for each other."

"Me too. Do you ever have regrets?"

"No."

"Me either I'm happy with my first."

Nathan looks at her and smiles.

Peyton stops at his house.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow." Peyton says as he gets out of the car.

"Yeah thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

He gets out and runs through his door. Peyton just sits there and watches him then she leaves. She drives home to find Lucas on her porch. Peyton gets out of her car and walks slowly over to him.

"I always thought to myself if I find that perfect one for me I would love her and she wouldn't need anyone else except me."

"Lucas do you think I'm cheating on you?"

"With Nathan? Yeah."

"OMG Lucas I'm not. Why would you think that?"

"I wonder Peyton."

"If I can't take a guy home without you thinking I am cheating on you then we can end this right now."

"Is that what you want Peyton?"

"No Lucas I can't believe we are even having this conversation."

"Will you please make me understand the drawing and tell me what it means?"

"I was trying to draw out all my fears ok and my fear was you telling me you loved me. I made myself turned away from you cause I couldn't look at you when you said it, cause I was scared that you would see all the pain inside of me."

"What pain?"

"The pain of everything I was feeling. Me being scared, shocked, and excited. All these feelings came at me at one time and it was weird."

"You didn't seem scared."

"I know and that's why I hide things with a smile. I don't want people to know my emotions."

"You shouldn't do that Peyton. Let people in your mind let them see what you see."

"I can't and I won't."

"Ok." Lucas stands up. "I'm going to go help my mom with some stuff I will see you tomorrow."

"Your not mad at me are you?"

"No." With that he walks away.

Peyton goes up to her door and looks back as she watches Lucas walk to his car and drive off.


End file.
